Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōgō Academy
|type = Winter Cup quarter-finals |winner = Kaijō High |final score = 75 – 72 |team 1 = Kaijō High |team 2 = Fukuda Sōgō Academy |players team 1 = Ryōta Kise Yukio Kasamatsu Yoshitaka Moriyama Mitsuhiro Hayakawa Kōji Kobori |players team 2 = Shōgo Haizaki Hideki Ishida Kazuhiro Mochizuki |previous = Yōsen vs Seirin |next = Rakuzan vs Shūtoku |chapters = Chapters 171 - 173 |episodes = Episodes 52 - 53 }} Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōgō Academy is the second Winter Cup quarter-finals. The winner of this match will play Seirin High in the semi-finals. This match is known as the reunion between Kise and Haizaki, a former player of Teikō Junior High. Game Prologue Kise and Haizaki meet before the match, during warm up. Reuniting after a long time, Haizaki expresses his desire to take the title of Generation of Miracles and threatens Kise that he will take it from him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 13 1st Half After the tip-off, the ball goes to Kaijō High for the first attack. Hayakawa passes to Kasamatsu, who sees that Haizaki is marking Kise tight. He dribbles past his defender and leaves the ball to Moriyama, who takes his trademark shot and scores a three. Fukuda Sōgō quickly comes back with a scoop shot by Mochizuki. This move is instantly copied by Kise, but Haizaki does the same thing with Moriyama's shot on his side. But in comparison to Kise's ability, Haizaki does not only copy the move, but disrupts the rhythm. This way, the original owner of the move (in this case Moriyama) subconsciously loses his own rhythm and can no longer use his move to the fullest extent. This is proven by Moriyama's miss the next attack.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 17 Haizaki continues to dominate Kaijō and Kise. 2nd Half The 3rd Quarter is again one-sided with Haizaki. He keeps stealing and countering Kise's moves and Kaijō falls back. Kise is at danger, but suddenly, he is encouraged by Kuroko and decides to use his Perfect Copy, a new technique that enables him to use even the moves from the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 172, page 19 He uses Midorima's court-long shot and continues to overwhelm Haizaki with Aomine-style shots. Haizaki is desperate and steals a move from his own teammate, Mochizuki's scoop shot, but Kise blocks it, copying Murasakibara. Kaijō is finally back in the lead. Haizaki however, has some dirty tricks up his sleeve. Seeing how Kise still has pain in his leg, he drives and steps on Kise's foot, hurting him even more. He goes up for the dunk but a relentless Kise blocks it. He makes a final dunk in the following fast break and ends the match with a 3-point gap.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 173, page 12 Aftermath Aomine reunites with Haizaki outside the Winter Cup stadium to ask him of his intentions. Haizaki responds by saying that his battle with Kise is not over, meaning more harm. Aomine tells him to give up since he has lost the match, but because Haizaki would not comply, Aomine punches the latter before leaving. References Category:Matches Category:Winter Cup Category:Kaijō High Category:Fukuda Sōgō Academy